Your Fear
by YunheeWKS
Summary: No Summary, Squel fanfic Hurt Me. KiHyun and broken!WonKyu
1. Chapter 1

You're Fear

.

.

.

"ARRGGHHTT...hiks..Menjauh..hiks..hiks..Me-menjauh dariku...hiks..hiks.."

.

"Dasar anak sial. Sampai kapan kau akan mengganggu hidupku,eoh.? Memang seharusnya dulu kubiarkan saja kau terkurung dan membusuk di Rumah Sakit Jiwa."

.

"Berhenti memasang senyum palsumu itu, karena senyummu itu tak dapat menipuku."

.

"Cih..Dasar sakit jiwa. Ini balasan untukmu, karena telah berani menyakiti kekasihku."

.

"Aku tidak sedang membelanya, Choi Siwon. Tapi aku tengah menantangmu, sedikit saja kau menyentuhnya aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

.

"Kau menakutkan."

.

"Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi ketakutan terbesarmu, Kyu."

.

.

.

End of Trailer

.

.

.

Apa ini..?...kkkk

Seperti yang tertulis, ini adalah Trailer untuk Squel dari fanfic Hurt Me..

Karena sepertinya ada beberapa yang meminta Squel, aku akan membuatnya. Tapi karena memang ide masih ngambang dan masih sulit untuk ditulis, jadi dehh aku buat Trailernya. Agar ide nggak ilang...#Alesan

Oke bagi yang bener2 mau Trailer ini dilanjut, review ne...#kabur

Ditunggu Reviewnya...#Bow


	2. Chapter 2

You're Fear (Squel Hurt Me)

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyu, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, Stella Kim and others

Pairing : KiHyun and broken!WonKyu

Genre : Romance &amp; Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Summary :-

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai, and Straight

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Koridor itu terlihat sepi, walau samar-samar terdengar suara teriakan, tawa bahkan tangisan dibalik pintu disepanjang lorong. Namun dua sosok yang menelusuri koridor itu terlihat tenang, tidak terganggu sedikitpun oleh suara-suara itu. Dua sosok itu, satunya seorang wanita dewasa berkaca mata dengan jubah putih dokternya dan seorang anak kecil dengan kemeja kotak-kotak hitam dipadu celana selutut, dengan sebuah buku tebal ditangan yang tengah dibacanya.

Sesekali mereka disapa dengan sopan oleh beberapa suster yang berjalan berpapasan. Dan beberapa kali juga, wanita dewasa itu mencuri lihat kearah anak kecil yang masih dengan tenang membaca bukunya. Membuat wanita itu menghela nafas, tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa anak itu mampu membaca tanpa kehilangan konsentrasi mengikuti langkahnya bahkan dengan iringan suara sebising itu.

"Dokter Kim." Panggilan seorang suster membuat wanita itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya.?" Tanyanya langsung pada suster itu, walau dapat dilihatnya bagaimana wajah lelah disertai lingkaran hitam disekitar mata yang dengan pastinya menjelaskan keadaan tanpa perlu ditanya lagi. Namun dirinya tetap bertanya, guna mendapatkan informasi yang lebih lengkap.

"Dia selalu histeris saat saya bahkan suster lain masuk kekamarnya, bahkan dia belum makan sejak dia masuk kesini." Jelas suster itu, membuat Dokter Kim menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian menatap pintu didepannya.

"Baiklah, biar aku saja yang masuk." Suster itu hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Dokter Kim, kemudian membiarkan wanita yang lebih ahli darinya itu yang akan menangani pasien didalam sana.

"Tunggu Eomma disini. Eomma akan memeriksa pasien didalam, setelah itu kita pulang."

Anak itu mengangguk tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari buku, tapi jelas anggukan itu merupakan persetujuan untuk sang Eomma melakukan pekerjaannya saat ini. Sehingga Dokter Kim tersenyum, kemudian mulai mendekat kearah pintu didepannya itu.

Cklek..

Kriieett…

Suara decitan pintu terdengar nyaring, begitu tangan putih wanita itu menekan knop serta mendorongnya. Dan gelap adalah satu kata yang menggambarkan keadaan kamar rawat didepannya itu.

Dan jika saja matanya tidak jeli memperhatikan kamar itu, mungkin keberadaan siluet tubuh mungil nan ringkih disudut ruangan tak mampu dilihatnya. Kemudian dengan begitu pelan kaki dengan sepatu ber-hak nya mulai melangkah, memasuki ruangan itu. Tak dinyalakan sekelar lampu disamping pintu, begitu ingatan akan hasil pemeriksaan yang tergeletak manis diatas mejanya.

Anak ini akan histeris jika lampu kamar rawatnya dinyalakan saat petang datang, sehingga kini dia harus memeriksanya dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini.

Tubuhnya membungkuk perlahan, sampai kini dirinya terduduk sejajar dengan jarak yang masih jauh dari anak itu. Karena memang tak ingin mengangetkan dan membuat anak itu histeris nantinya.

"Hey."

Tubuh mungil itu tersentak, padahal dirinya yakin suara yang dikeluarkannya tak begitu besar untuk mengagetkan seseorang.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHTTT…"

Sampai kemudian dirinya lah yang dikagetkan, oleh teriakan histeris anak itu. Namun itu hanya sebentar, karena setelahnya dengan cepat dirinya merengkuh tubuh mungil yang tengah bergetar itu.

"L-Lepas…hiks…AARRGGHHTT…Lepas…"

Walau dorongan serta penolakan didapatkannya, tapi wanita itu tetap berusaha mempertahankan rengkuhannya.

"ARRGGHHTT...hiks..Menjauh..hiks..hiks..Me-menjauh dariku...hiks..hiks.."

Bahkan sampai anaknya yang sedari tadi masih disibukkan oleh buku tebalnya berlari menyusulnya dengan suster ke dalam kamar itu.

"Eomma."

"E-eomma.? lepas..hiks…lepas..hiks…lepaskan aku…aku takut…"

Dan tubuh mungil itu semakin gencar melepaskan diri, namun kini suaranya pelan memelas untuk dilepaskan. Bahkan wajah yang sebelumnya menunduk tersembunyi, kini mendongak. Sehingga caramel penuh ketakutan itu kini menumbuk mata hitam datarnya, menjeritkan satu kalimat kearahnya lewat tatapan.

"_Tolong aku."_

Kalimat sederhana yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya, bahkan sampai waktu berlalu sangat banyak.

.

.

.

Jemari pucat itu bergerak pelan, menandakan kesadaran yang berangsur-angsur kembali. Diikuti dengan kedua kelopak mata yang terasa berat mulai terangkat perlahan, berusaha mengerjap untuk mendapatkan kesadaran seutuhnya. Namun kemudian mata itu menyipit, saat cahaya dari bohlam diatas kepala menyorotnya langsung.

Setelah beberapa lama sampai dirinya mampu menyesuaikan pandangannya, namja itu-Kyuhyun-mulai beranjak bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya berputar karena pusing, tapi kemudian dia tetap memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangun.

Berhasil terduduk diatas ranjang, Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya. Dan menemukan bahwa perban telah menutup permukaan kulit terlukannya dengan sempurna, yang berarti bahwa dirinya kini pasti tengah berada ditempat yang tak disukainya-Rumah Sakit.

Kemudian ingatan akan kejadian yang terjadi tak berapa lama itu kembali, menelusup pada kesadarannya. Membuahkan senyum pahit diwajah pucatnya. Namun kemudian dirinya tersentak, saat merasakan sebuah tatapan kini tengah menghujaminya. Membuatnya dengan refleks mendongak, sehingga kini dua pasanga mata berbeda warna itu bertumbukan.

Caramel dan hitam.

Saling menyelami dan membaca makna dari tatapan yang mereka bagi. Dan untuk sesaat, Kyuhyun merasakan _dejavu_ saat kelembutan, perasaan aman, dan nyaman didapatkannya dari tatapan datar itu. Sehingga kini dirinya diliputi rasa penasaran akan kenapa bisa perasaan seperti itu didapatkannya, hanya dari menatap sepasang mata hitam milik sosok itu.

Brakk…

Namun belum sempat kedua belah bibirnya terbuka dan berucap, suara bantingan pintu telah lebih dulu mengintrupsi. Ditambah hadirnya seorang pria paruh baya yang begitu dikenalnya, juga berhasil mengalihkan fokusnya.

"Aeboji.."

Lirihnya, seakan suaranya enggan untuk terlepas begitu menatap wajah menyeramkan yang kini ditunjukkan oleh pria paruh baya itu. Apa lagi saat perasaan yang tak begitu baik kini menelusup didada, membuat ketakutannya menjadi berkali-kali lipat terasa.

PLAKK…

"Dasar anak sial. Sampai kapan kau akan mengganggu hidupku,eoh.?"

Dan benar saja, tamparan disertai bentakan tak berperasaan itu keluar dengan lancar dari mulut Ayahnya.

"Mianhae." Cicit Kyuhyun.

"Ck…Tak berguna. Memang seharusnya dulu kubiarkan saja kau terkurung dan membusuk di Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Sehingga aku tak harus _kembali_ memelihara orang sakit jiwa di hidupku."

Kedua tangan teremat kuat, begitu kata _kembali_ serta _sakit jiwa_ dapat didengarnya. Kata yang bukan hanya tertuju padanya seorang, saat Ayahnya lah orang yang mengucapkannya. Karena jelas, kata itu juga merunjuk pada sosok wanita cantik yang telah tak ada lagi didunia ini-sang Eomma-lah yang dimaksud pria paruh baya itu.

"Mianhae."

Namun lagi-lagi hanya kata maaf yang mampu diucapkannya, membuat decihan tak suka kembali terdengar.

"Ck..Dari pada terus meminta maaf, lebih baik kau mencari saja cara agar tak menyusahkan hidupku lagi.-"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai tanda menyanggupi ucapan Ayahnya itu.

"-Tapi jika memang kau tak menemukan caranya, kau sebaiknya mati saja seperti wanita gila itu."

Nyuuuttt…

Tapi kemudian, dadanya terasa dihimpit sesak saat kembali mendengar ucapan Ayahnya. Bukankah darah lebih kental dari air.? Tapi kenapa sekarang Ayahnya bisa mengucapkan kalimat tak berperasaan itu kepada dirinya.? Atau itu mungkin karena dirinya tak begitu berharga, sehingga kematiannya bahkan dianggap lebih baik dari pada hidupnya saat ini. Dan jika memang itu semua benar-.

"Kenapa Aeboji tak membunuhku saja.?"

Pria paruh baya itu tersentak, begitu mendengar pertanyaan tak terduga dari putranya itu. Namun dengan cepat dirinya bisa mengendalikan diri, bahkan kemudian mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Karena aku tak akan pernah mau menyia-nyiakan hidupku untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh dan berakhir dipenjara hanya karena mu."

Dan jawaban itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun membeku, menatap kosong pintu yang baru saja tertutup dan menghilangkan keberadaan Ayahnya dari ruang rawatnya. Namun tetap saja, kalimat terakhir terngiang dan mendengung seperti seekor lebah didalam kepalanya.

Kesedihan jelas tengah menyelimuti hati berdarahnya, tapi emosi terlihat enggan tuk menyapa wajah manisnya. Sehingga kini hanya ekspresi tak penuh makna yang bermain diwajahnya. Walau sebelah tangan mulai bergeliria menekan keras tangannya yang terperban, yang kemudian membuahkan darah samar tercetak pada perban yang tadinya putih. Membuat namja yang sedari tadi ada disana, diam dan mendengar percakapan pribadi Ayah-Anak itu berdehem, menyadarkan namja pucat itu akan keberadaannya.

"Kibum-ssi, kau masih disini.?-"

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun kaget saat masih menemukan keberadaan namja datar-teman sekelasnya-itu didalam ruang rawatnya. Tapi tetap saja dia bisa dengan cepat mengendalikan diri, bahkan mematri sebuah senyum manis pada wajah pucatnya.

Namun Kyuhyun tak mendapat jawaban apa pun dari namja itu, hanya tatapan datar nan tajam terhujam. Sehingga Kyuhyun kembali membuka suara, tanpa menghilangkan senyum manisnya.

"-Aahh..Kau pasti merasa tak nyaman karena kejadian tadi, Mianhae."

"Berhenti tersenyum."

Kyuhyun mengerjap, saat pada akhirnya Kibum membuka suara. Walau sebenarnya dia tak begitu mengerti maksud dari kalimat bernada dingin itu.

"Ne.?"

"Hentikan senyum palsumu itu."

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Dan apa lagi ini….#Geleng2

Setelah kemarin The Heirs yang berhasil aku tulis kembali lanjutan.a, kini giliran ff squel dari Hurt Me ini yang tertulis…#GagNyangka

Tapi ini jg berkat yang mengingatkanku kembali pada hutang ff ini bahkan memberi saran, sehingga aku jadi mencoba mengingat2 kembali ide.a sampai aku berhasil menulisnya jg….Gumawo ..#Hug

Dan Gumawo juga untuk KyuraCho, richoco, Desviana407, fane, chocosnow, kyuna, Kayla WonKyu, 13kyusa, Guest, hyunnie02, vietakyu33, Retnoelf, ELF FOREVER, meotmeot, hee seol, GaemGyu92, FiWonKyu0201, sarah, Han Eun Kyo, asdfghjkl, , sparkyu0302, Guest.

Yang sudah mau mereview ff ini, dan juga terima kasih buat yang pernah mereview ff Hurt Me…#Bow

Dan Mianhae karena ff ini tidak sesuai keinginan, bahkan berganti pairing ditambah jdi berchapter lagi..aku bner2 minta maaf..tpi seperti inilah ide yg aku pnya untuk melanjutkan ff ini…semoga tak banyak mengecewakan Chingudeul sekalian..

Jika berkenan memberi kritik, saran serta ide silahkan mereview, karena itu sangat membantu untuk melanjutkan ff ini..

Gumawo atas reviewnya chapter kemarin, dan ditunggu reviem di chapter ini…#BOW


End file.
